just a rush of blood to the head
by ElleSmile
Summary: Da Vinci's Demons Crossover! Leonardo is a famous painter and art professor and Harvey's the best closer in New York City. They've been trapped in an unhappy marrige since their university years but things are about to change after the arrival of an old friend of the artista, who happens to be Specter's nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Whenever Leonardo looked at his sleeping husband something made him sick. He started to feel this unusual tension about a year ago, when he found out that Harvey had several affairs during their so-called marriage and numerous one-night stands, including one with Donna.

He wasn't that naïve little boy-prodigy that Harvey remembered anymore.

First time he saw his spouse was one Thursday in December when he was waiting tables at Andrea's newly opened coffee shop. Harvey was sitting in the corner with his douchebag friends going through a law textbook, trying desperately to win a bet.

The second time was in campus passing by him and from this very moment he knew he had the hugest crush on the guy.

The main problem was that they had no common classes, since Leonardo was probably the brightest art bachelor in the history of the university and Harvey was the star of his law class. So Leo decided to take desperate measures by starting a campaign of recruiting nude models for his sculpture class. And it worked, because even though he was barely sixteen years old, Leo had his own way of making things happen.

At the beginning there was a lack of interest from Harvey's side. Actually, no interest at all, since he never noticed that skinny Italian boy behind the huge pile of clay, which made young da Vinci even more desperate.

It was 7:15 when Leonardo heard Harvey' s lazy steps approaching the kitchen. Not saying anything he passed a cup of hot and bitter coffee to his totally naked husband who kissed his forehead and tried to initiate a conversation unsuccessfully.

" What, the hell, is the matter with you lately?" Harvey murmured more surprised than angry. " Are you on your period or something?"

" No, I am pregnant." worst joke possible, Leonardo noted to himself, finishing his cup of coffee. At the same time Harvey approached him, with the intention of pinning him to the nearest wall, but the Italian pushed him away.

" Forget it. I'm late anyways. I couldn't sleep last night because of your snoring."

" You are never in a mood these days..." the lawyer noticed bitterly "And for the record, I don't snore."

"Keep telling yourself that." said the younger man grabbing the books from the coffee table and headed to the door.

" And no goodbye kiss. That's very rude!" Harvey shouted behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm pregnant.." that was probably the most awful thing to say after their years and years of conceiving failures.

The first few years of their marriage were the wildest ones – spontaneous trips to Vegas, (Harvey was a poker lover and a born gambler and Leo, well he had this brain of his that could count cards, cheat and charm all at the same time without getting caught), sex on ridiculous places and that burning passion that faded away so quickly.

On their third anniversary they decided that they will put all the effort into having their first child that, eventually, was never born. The Italian tried to blame it on himself because Harvey was the one who was never wrong, the one who never made mistakes, the one who was excellent in every way.

They never really talked about it. It was a taboo topic that each one of them was discussing with his friends but never with his significant other.

So Leonardo decided that he wouldn't be able to educate his own kid but he could share his knowledge with other people's children. So he became an art teacher in a public school, trying desperately to inspire some dull young individuals to create something magnificent, but never succeeded. He quited this position just after a few months after making a huge scene in the teacher's lounge and calling the principal "pricky, illiterate cunt".

Then it took him about half a year to finally fulfill his dream of being the youngest art professor in one of the most prestigious universities in New York but still he was living in Harvey' s shadow, who at the moment was one of the most promising young lawyers in town. It was somehow comfy, and yet dissatisfying at the same time, knowing that everyone, even his husband was thinking less of him.

Like Harvey, Leonardo had his past. Even though he was only sixteen when he got into Harvard, he had his shady, shamefull moments that always followed him. Past that he could never get rid of. As many knew, he was a bastard (both literally and metaphorically). Grew up in an orphanage in Italy after getting adopted at the age of 13 by a lonely old widower named Andrea. They moved to the US an year later.

Leonardo knew he was extraordinary since he was about five years old. The other kids were still struggling with the alphabet when he already was able to read, write and memorize any given text. And yeah, stories in books kinda caught his attention but not as much as the pictures in these books.

"Watch where you're going" a cyclist shouted at him and the Italian remembered that he was actually driving to work. He parked and headed to the main entrance of the building where a long-haired man smoking a cigar smiled kindly at him.

" You look like someone who had a wild night." said he amused.

" If you are referring to the new History of art book you gave me yesterday, yeah, you are right. I had a very pleasing night including crazy underlining and wild racing through the chapters." Leo answered with a long sigh.

Brandon was the dean of the faculty of arts and probably the painter' s only true friend in this city. He was a brilliant principal ballet dancer for ABA for about fifteen years before his retiring in 2007. And he was one of the very few people that Leonardo truly admired.

" Well, you go that going for you, which is not bad, but do I have to mention that you have a husband who need strong manhandling..."

" I already gave up trying. _Causa perduta _as the Latins call it." the Italian answered bitterly

" Speaking of Latins, you should meet the new Roman law professor... Might be suitable for a no-strings-attached affair which you need more than anything. He's Italian, too."

" I'm done with lawyers and liars, Brandon".


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey had a very bad morning by the looks of it, as well. A new case. A disapproving look from Donna, another one from Jessica and on top of that, Mike was late. Finally, for even more unplesant end of the first work hour, he realized in the mens room that his zipper was down. Still, the elephant in the room (no, he wasn't talking about Louis this time) was Leonardo' s recent behavior that troubled him most. He refused to even mention the problems he had during dinner time. And when it comes to having supper together, it happened more than rarely these days, more so, Harvey wasn't exactly sure that his husband actually eats anymore.

When he first laid eyes on Leonardo was at this awful coffee shop during one of his longest shifts ever. The boy was practical drained and he barely could walk around the tables in the small salon. He smiled at him and tipped him generosly then stayed till closing time when Andrea almost tried kicked him out.

" You are the law class's superstar that poses naked in the sculpture class of Mr. Berkly. It's good addition for your future resume." the green-eyed noted with a devilish grin.

" And you, I assume, have already seen my genitals"

" Guilty. But artistic purposes only, I swear."

"That's what they all say." said Specter daringly but all he got was another dirty look by the owner of the coffer shop. He decided that it was about time to leave and headed to the door.

"Wait! I am going for a smoke, wanna join me?" he heard behind his back and held the door for the younger boy.

" It's past your bedtime, junior, and you really shouldn't be out at this hour. And since when they sell cigarettes to newborns? How old are you, anyways, and what the hell are you doing in Harvard?"

"That's a secret I won't reveal... Unless...you ask me on a date."

" Well, I would, but it's kinda illegal. You are what, twelve or something, it's a felony."

"Listen, asshole, if you don't pick me up tomorrow night at seven from this very spot, you will regret it your whole life"

And he did. After all, how could he say 'no' to those green eyes that pierced his heart in a way nothing else ever did.

And this little cocky, arrogant prick and his deep verdant stare became his obsession ever since.

Harvey picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

"What is it that you want?" Leo murmured jokingly, he was in fact laughing. The lawyer hadn't heard his spouse's laughter in ages. Last time he laughed, it was about a dull joke Harvey read from the comedy page of his morining paper, that the painter found so funny and it was probably three months ago.

" It's good to hear your voice..." he started but " Cut the crap" kinda interfered his line of thoughts.

" I was thinking, maybe we could have a night out, you know, dinner or something..."

" And why would I possibly would want to dine out?" no sign of laughter this time.

" Because we haven't had a conversation that doesn't either start or end with a fight for the last , let's say, 30 days. Might be good for a change to have one night in a month when you won't be temped to make a scene."

" Believe me, I'd make a better scene when I have audience. After all, it's worth all the effort. But since I am a good husband I will save you the trouble and invite you to attend to our annual gala evening tonight. And it's not because I want to, just this way I wouldn't have to look for a date anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

After classes, Leonardo made a quick visit to the nearest coffee shop. After five shots of espresso, his finger twitching was worse than it's ever been. The worst part – he was trembling on the inside and it wasn't the coffee's fault. Suddenly he had all the energy he needed to finally face Harvey, all the courage to tell him what he thinks and all the stupidity needed to actually do it with no regrets and to be done with it. He was about to arrange the meeting in a cheap restaurant in the suburbs when a blizzard, also known as Brandon, came through the door.

" You forgot to leave your tux at the dry cleaner's so I did it for you. It will be ready in an hour and a half."

" I'm not coming tonight. I have bigger plans." said the painter, drawing a bird on a folded napkin

" You are so not serious. And what would possibly be more important than the gala?" the older man was indeed surprised by Italian's decision. He knew Leo loved the gala, it was one of his favorite things in the world of university life.

" My marriage. I am either going to destroy it or fix it tonight. I'm telling him everything that I know. His cheating, his lies, everything. And I'm coming clean as well. About Elia and about the other things." the desperate look on his face said it all. His eyes were watering and his lips were twitching.

" Meaning, you are going to destroy your marriage, because that's what's going to happen. There is no going back after you tell him. And it's not worth the risk. Get your shit together, Leo, and stop being pathetic. You are not that man. The man I know is strong and independent and stubborn sometimes. After all you've been through, is this really how you gonna surrender?"

On second thought, no, he really wasn't this weak, scared, sorry individual. He refused to be trapped by his circumstances like Lucretia once told him. And he wasn't going to give up now. So he was going to beat Harvey's ass the way he was doing it to all the other people ("Don't play the game, play the man.") because, well, karma's a bitch.

" You are more than right, my friend, and we are going shopping. I am going to buy the most extravagant piece of clothing in this god-damned city and it's on my spouse. And I will take his breath away." Brandon looked at him more confused than glad but Leonardo's expression of content mixed with a bit of sweet devilish mischief was more than enough to convince that whatever the younger man had in mind was ingenious.

It's unnecessary to mention that the painter indeed spent whole lot of money on his outfit and even ridiculous to assume that he wasn't the jewel in the crown of the gala evening. His grace, his elegance, his etiquette wouldn't let anyone suggest that he was once an orphan with bad manners, as poor as a church's mouse.

And when Harvey saw him, bathing in the light of the crystal chandelier, he suddenly remembered why married this man. It wasn't because of his looks, not even because of his brains, it was because he was fascinating in his own way and he could not be compared to anyone or anything. He was the better, smarter half of him. ( And Harvey really had to fight his own ego to admit that someone is better and smarter than him).

He approached slowly and placed his hand on the small of Leo's back.

" You look... I have no words..."

" I must be really looking amazing to make the great Harvey Specter numb."

" Actually, you left me numb quite frequently these days. But today is in a good way."

" Glad to hear that. Now if you don't mind, I would like a glass of champagne." the painter pointed at the waiters at the same time as he heard someone calling " Artista..." behind his back.

He turned around to see a smartly dressed man – tall and lean as a spear getting closer.

He wasn't the one to use profanities especially not in this occasion and certainly not dressed like this but a silent " Oh, shit" escaped his mouth.

After all, the confession that he had planned earlier might needed to happen earlier than he expected.


End file.
